


[Podfic] Twelve Questing Pieces

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Gift Work, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A set of poems illustrating a questing story.





	[Podfic] Twelve Questing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever (Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twelve Questing Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147740) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever). 

This is a gift for Ride Forever, who did me a favor and I promised her a podfic in exchange! Here it finally is after, um, at least a year? 

I like reading poetry, which is why I chose this one. That said, it's a bit of an experiment, since it also includes information about the poetry forms. Also the poems are themselves a transformative work: they were created as a complementary work for Mific's Big Bang work [In which Ray and Fraser go in search of the Hand of Franklin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828669). Possibly you could look at the artwork in that story while listening to this, to get a sense of what the poems are about? 

[Download or stream here](https://app.box.com/s/yxw7mscoxxpf37iimiftn51ey370v4dw).  
Length: 11 min 23 s


End file.
